Mercy
by the outsider19
Summary: Post BD; A vampire has a vision that a series of unfortunate events shall occur in Forks, events that could end the world. When she finds the Cullens will they fight with her or against her. My first twilight fanfic. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey every one this is my first twilight fanfic and I'm trying really hard to make it interesting. Enjoy.

* * *

_**MERCY**_

Chapter 1

Time. What is time? Does it have a limit? How do we know that after death there will be judgement to determine whether we prosper in the highest heaven or burn for eternity in the depts of hell? _We_ know that time can never be reversed, but how can we know for sure? Just because it has not been proven yet does not mean that it is impossible.

I used to be like you, naïve until death stared into my hazel coloured eyes longingly , as it clung to my spirit , leading me through the doors of wisdom. I had learnt of a world that I took no heed of in my mundane life and soon realized that this knowledge would be of much use in my near future. A soulreaper whose body was made of fleshless bones all cloaked in a black robe approached me and with a slash of his cythe , a bright light engulfed me overwhelming my spirit and causing me a tremendous amount of excruciating pain. It was as if I had entered hell, fire licking every part of my being. I could take the pain no longer so I begged for mercy from the God I had not believed in until everything went dark.

If you had the chance to be eighteen for the rest of your life would you take that offer? Maybe I would have accepted the offer if it had not had happened to me. After I died of old age , I was sent back in time as a demonic creature of the night or as you humans say, a vampire. I have lived as a vampire for two hundred thousand and fifty years , four hundred of which I had remained distant to the world. I was the first of my kind , the devils spawn and the creator of the most dominant evil on earth. I live to kill , I have no heart that beats , I have no love and I cannot love for I am sin itself.

It was now the year two thousand and eight and my mind tuned into the world when my ears like a radio picked up the signal of the Volturi plotting their vengeance against a so called vegetarian coven of eight. I opened my scarlet eyes and took in a breath of air. I jumped down from my current resting place , a large forest tree and decided to take go for a stroll before I found my breakfast. After walking through the thick forest bush the greenery opened into a grassy plain filled with flowers of white and yellow. The light breeze that touched my face gently held a salty scent , telling me that there was a beach close by. Then I was sucked into a vision.

I was in an abstract world filled with field papered flowers , a place where the wind blew sad lullabies. I saw an unnatural light that urged me to follow , which I did , and was led to a deserted beach. The muddy sand was dense beneath my bare feet probably due to the recent rain that dreneched Forks , some place where the Cullens lived. The calm waters that crashed against the shore brought peace to my mind. As I walked aimlessly across the beach I drowned my feet in the cool , clear , blue waters as I stood in the shallow of the sea. The evening sky was truly magnificent , painted in purple and burnt orange with a yellow hue. All was good but I quote ' Fair is foul and foul is fair.'

How could such a perfect evening be ruined?

* * *

Review and Read on to find out what turns this vampire's vision from a dream into a nightmare. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer notice**: I DO NOT own twilight

**Chapter 2**

The sky of rain clouds stared down at the scene below them. A male vampire stood strongly with his arms raised to the above. He whispered words of dark magic and blasphemed, cursing the god that I had once loved before my faith had been sealed by the devil. I saw the 'thing' in front of me, a vampire with hopes and dreams of evil but I didn't really see him for he was nothing but a blur, an illusion. It was just a trick because I could feel the hatred stifling me.

The spirits of the underworld were free as he opened himself as a portal for them to destroy the sun. I could do nothing to save us. I could do nothing to save them as I looked at the vampires and humans that stood in horror and awe. Then a loud blast echoed through the earth and tremors shook the ground violently, the sun exploded and lit the sky like fireworks before the world was plunged into complete darkness. I opened my eyes slowly and inhaled a breath of air. I could not allow my vision to come to pass. I was not ready for an eternity in hell so I knew that I had to find this threat. I would search the very ends of the earth but I would go with patience. For patience is a virtue, virtue is grace and through many dangers I had come but t'was grace that carried me this far in life and it's grace that would return me home safely.

The overcrowded airport echoed whispered words of anger and frustration, probably because of the delayed flights due to a reason unknown by both myself and the supposed passengers. People pushed and shoved as I squeezed through the mass and made my way to the exit. I rejoiced silently when I stepped outside the automatic doors. I scanned my surroundings; my eyes met those of a young human boy, no older than seventeen. He held a placard with my human name Ivy written in black. I walked towards him and smiled politely.

"Hello there sir, my name is Ivy Broderick, you must be my chauffeur." He seemed shocked at the information he received but none the less he took my luggage before asking me to follow him. I formulated a plan as to how I would find my inhuman prey which simply had to do with finding a girl by the name of Isabella Swan. My sources told me that she currently lived with her father, Chief Charlie Swan and she attended Forks high school. Her ex-boyfriend and his family left a few months ago and she 'hung out' at a near by reservation with her friend Jacob Black.

"Ms. Broderick, we are nearing your destination," I was jolted from my thoughts by the boy's rough voice.

We drove onto a lonely road that was surrounded by forestry; the long winding street was wide enough for only one car to drive through its path. I spotted tall cream colored walls that encircled a large creamy light brown mansion that was recently renovated to keep up with modern society. It was the castle that I lived in many years ago when I settled with a coven of fifteen other vampires. I was a stoned structured medieval palace where good memories were held. This place was a sanctuary for me, a place of peace.

The gold gates opened for the black BMW to enter and we drove around the round about which had a statue of me, adorned with black and red roses. Henry, the bottler opened my door and offered his hand to me. I stepped onto the pitch and nodded at Henry as a sign of my thanks. I walked past the two golden lions that stood, fangs exposed on each side of the white marbled flight of tiled stairs and through the unnaturally dark brown wooden doors. It was good to be back. Over the centuries I obtained many houses but this was my home.

"Welcome mistress," I heard a soft spoken girl say. I turned to face her and smiled as I realized that she was the newborn vampire that Clarisse had spoken to me about. She had a special ability that would be of great use to me so she would be my new apprentice. This youngling had the power of mind control so I would bind her to me just for pre-caution.

"Hello my child you must be Ana," I said and she nodded, "Please follow me."

I led her though the house, down dark corridors and secret passengers until we reached a sacred room. In the early 1800's this place was a secret underground hideout where they cured the sick and casted out demons with a sip of water from the springs.

"This is a special place Ana that I made my own a long time ago. I share this with you, one of my greatest treasures. Only you and Clarisse know about it. So keep your lips sealed, if not I will seal them for you," I told her sternly and she replied meekly, "Yes mistress."

I smiled at my new apprentice before we went to find Clarisse.

* * *

**It was kind of boring but please review and continue reading, I promise it will get better. I have bad grammer, I know so would any one like to be my beta reader?**


End file.
